I'll Protect You From The Monsters
by Myra109
Summary: Crossover with Amityville Horror, 2005 remake. Spin off of Bonding Through Terror. Sally and Billy have both faced horrible things in the past. The Amityville House, the monsters in Black Wood Manor, Michael Myers, and Chucky, but when monsters infect Billy's new home, him and Sally are ready to fight them. Together. Billy/Sally


_This is a spin off of Bonding Through Terror!_

 _Godzilla183 asked for me to do a Billy and Sally story!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"So… you never did tell me how you lost your teeth."

A few months had passed since Halloween, and Billy and Sally had both moved to a nice, quiet city in Illinois. By chance, they'd both moved to the same town and were living a few streets apart. They were best friends, and their relationship was slowly developing into something more, but no one else knew yet. Billy's sister was suspicious, but beyond her, everyone else was clueless.

Billy's family continued to go by their new names, although they all had one last name now. Michael Lutz, aka Billy Hill, was Billy West; his brother, Billy Lutz, was Max West; his mother was Bailey West, and his sister Chelsea was Abby West. His step dad was still in the mental hospital, but he was doing much better, and they visited him, regularly.

Sally's dad had yet to start to date again after Sam's mother, not to mention what happened with Kim, and Sally didn't see him dating in the near future. She was okay with that; she missed Sam and Kim and Sam's mother, dearly, but time would go on. She'd never forget them, but with Billy's help, she'd move on someday and would be able to live her life remembering the lives Kim and Sam lived whether than the deaths they suffered.

Sally sighed before launching into the story about the little elves/fairies/monster things that she still hadn't found the official name for that live in her old house, Blackwood Manor, and how Kim died and her father and her escaped.

"So… they pulled some of my teeth," Sally finished. "They left a few behind, but they pulled so many, I looked less ridiculous without teeth than I did with the few I had, so we got the rest pulled."

Billy shrugged. "I don't think you look ridiculous without teeth. I'll admit, it's easier to understand you, but you look just as pretty without teeth as you do with your dentures."

Sally ran her tongue over her new dentures before smiling.

"Thanks, Billy."

A sudden crash sounded from Billy's closet, making them jump.

"Please tell me your brother's just playing a prank on you," Sally muttered, her voice shaking. Strange sounds coming from what was supposed to be an empty room were never good.

Billy shook his head. "After what happened in Amityville and Haddonfield, he wouldn't be cruel enough to play a prank like that, and I don't think Chelsea's ever pulled a prank."

Billy and Sally glanced at each other, faces white with fear, before sliding out of Billy's bed, where they were laying side by side with their hands intertwined. Billy grabbed a baseball bat and crept into the closet, flicking on the light.

"There's no one in here," Sally muttered in bewilderment.

The sound echoed in the closet again, and Billy followed the sound to the back of the closet and swept aside his clothes.

"What is that?" Sally hissed in disgust upon seeing a gigantic blueish-brown stain on the wall.

"I don't know, " Billy responded. "It wasn't there this morning."

Billy poked the wall with the baseball bat, and whatever liquid was on the wall had weakened the structure so much, the wall gave with the slightest touch. Billy jumped as he tumbled forward, barely caught by Sally, and his bat was now half way through the hole in the wall.

Billy handed the bat to Sally, who held it high, and he poked his head inside the wall.

His jaw dropped.

The same gooey bluish-brown substance covered the inside of the walls and collected at the place where there was a turn (a few yards away from Billy) were monsters.

They were bony creatures with ugly faces and were relatively small. They were about as wide as Billy and standing up straight, they'd barely reach his chest, but they were hunched over, so they probably didn't even come to his ribcage. They were covered in the gooey substance he'd seen on the walls, and they were surrounded by… syrup bottles?

Billy pulled his head out, and Sally took his place. When she, too, removed her head, Billy took a shaky breath.

"You know how I told you about how our syrup kept going missing? Yeah… I think I know where it's been going," he muttered.

"We have to tell your mom!" Sally hissed.

"No. She'll make us move states again, and if your dad finds out there are monsters living in the house a few streets away, he'll probably move you, too. There's only… what? Four monsters? We can check the rest of the house, but something tells me those are the only ones. Unless we want to move again, we need to handle this ourselves."

"Billy, we're ten," Sally said, flatly (I can't remember her age in the movie. I think she might be older than this, but we'll just pretend she's the same age as Billy, Andy, and Jamie).

"Yes, but we've faced the Amityville House, Blackwood Manor, Michael Myers, and Chucky. And we faced all of those, for the most part, on our own, and now we have each other. Andy and Jamie worked together, and they both came out alive and mostly unharmed. They even defeated Chucky! If we work together, I think we can do this."

"What's the plan?" Sally asked, seeing his point. After all, they'd faced more horrors than any kid should have to face. Compared to what they'd seen in the past, these monsters were nothing, and together, they could do it. They _had_ to be able to.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Grab that baseball bat and that metal trashcan in my backyard; then meet me in the kitchen," Billy ordered before racing off.

Sally did as he told her, and when she arrived in the kitchen, she found him holding four bottles of syrup, a stick, and a rope.

"Why does your family have so much syrup?" she asked.

He shrugged. "We go through syrup like you go through underwear, and it got even worse when it started going missing. We buy this stuff by the bulk. We still have two bottles."

Sally shrugged. "Okay… so what's the plan?"

Billy leaned over and whispered it to her.

She frowned. "Are you sure the monsters are that dumb?"

Billy raised an eyebrow. "They make more noise than wild raccoons and leave trails of slime everywhere and steal our syrup and act like we wouldn't notice. I don't think they're very smart."

"Good point," Sally muttered before helping to set up the trap.

* * *

Sally poured sticky syrup all over her hands and stuck them through the hole in Billy's wall.

The monsters immediately came running at the sweet scent of syrup, and Sally's broke into a sprint, dashing down the halls as quietly as she could to avoid waking Billy's family. She bolted into the kitchen and slid into the pantry, where she cracked the door and waited anxiously with Billy at her side. He handed her two of the ropes.

Four traps were set up. Boxes balanced on top of sticks, which were standing up on the floor. Ropes were attached to the sticks, and a bottle of syrup sat under each box, which the monsters made a bee line for.

As soon as each monster (Billy was right; they weren't very smart) was under a box, Billy hissed the word _now_ before they leaped out into the open. Before the monsters could register their movements, Billy yanked on his ropes and Sally did the same. The boxes collapsed on top of the monsters, and both of the kids held the boxes down as the monsters struggled to escape.

"What is happening?" Billy's sister muttered as she appeared in the room, her eyes wide in confusion.

"Abby, get me the heaviest books you can find," Billy commanded, and Abby didn't question him as she bolted into the living room and grabbed four textbooks off of the bookshelf.

The monsters weren't very strong, considering the books trapped them in the boxes easily.

"Monsters living in the wall," Billy told his sister before she could ask.

She blinked. "Okay," she said, like that was perfectly normal. "Is this all of them?"

"We think so. We'll check the house just to be sure, but right now, we need to get rid of these monsters. Each of you, slide a trashcan lid under the box and take them outside one at a time. I'll get the supplies we need."

They nodded before moving into action.

* * *

Outside, each of the boxes were stacked inside of the metal trashcan Sally had gotten, and Billy doused them in gasoline.

He glanced at the girls, who took a step back, and nodded.

He dropped a match on the boxes, and they went up in flames.

The dying cries of the monsters could be heard in the quiet night as they burned, and long after the yells and screams had stopped, Billy, Sally, and Abby continued to watch the flames until the orange fire extinguished on its own.

Billy slowly lifted the box, and Abby swallowed her vomit at seeing a melted, rubbery mass of gray that smelled absolutely revolting.

"I'll go put this in the dumpster," Billy offered before picking up the metal garbage can and plugging his nose before walking down the street to the dumpster on the corner.

He returned a few minutes later, and for several moments, no one spoke.

"Bed?" Abby suggested.

"Bed," Sally and Billy agreed before finally going upstairs to get some sleep.

* * *

"Max," their mother sighed the following morning at breakfast. "You have got to stop stealing the syrup."

"I didn't take-"

"I did," Billy said. "Sorry, but don't worry. You won't need to worry about our syrup disappearing ever again."

Sally and Billy laughed, and Abby soon joined them.

Max, Ms. West, and Sally's father (who had come to pick her up and was staying for breakfast) frowned, but they didn't question it.

Before Sally could doubt herself, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Billy's lips. She meant to pull back after a few seconds, but they sat there, stunned, as the kiss caused warmth to spread through their bodies and their hearts to skip a beat.

Is this how Andy and Jamie felt when they had their first kiss? Sally wondered. Is this what love feels like?

Fireworks and sparks seemed to explode as Billy and Sally shared the kiss of true love at the breakfast table. They were so distracted by this new feeling growing inside of them that they didn't notice Billy's family and Sally's father clapping in the background.

Billy pulled away first, and he whispered, "I love you, Sally."

"I love you, too," she returned, and she meant it with her whole heart.

* * *

 _Syrup monsters. Why not? Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
